Out of the prison
by Guezanne
Summary: Sirius s’est évadé et doit réapprendre à vivre en dehors d’Azkaban. Remus l’invite à passer quelques jours chez lui. Jusqu’où est-il prêt à aller pour aider son ami à se reconstruire ?
1. Chapter 1

J'ai retrouvé récemment ce texte, écrit il y au moins trois ans, qui m'a semblé pouvoir faire l'objet d'un one-shot ; je vais néanmoins le mettre en ligne en deux fois en raison de sa longueur.

Je l'ai beaucoup retravaillé, car les parties dialoguées étaient excessivement "écrites", surtout celles de Sirius.

Ce texte traite du début de l'après Azkaban de Sirius, du début de sa reconstruction (ce chapitre a d'ailleurs failli s'appeler "Reconstructing Sirius"). C'est un thème qui me fascine, parce qu'il est tellement _humain_ : comment recommencer une vie quand on a traversé l'horreur ?

Les noms de Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Azkaban appartiennent à JKR, le reste est issu de mon imagination et des mes autres fics, notamment le personnage d'Isolfe Dazurs et la manière dont Remus a été libéré de sa lycanthropie. Les changements rapides de points de vue et de temps sont voulus et reflètent le désarroi des trois protagonistes, mais aussi l'espèce de symbiose chaotique qui s'instaure entre eux.

Bonne lecture !

**Out of the prison **(première partie)

Donc, tout c'était déroulé dans une apparente normalité, de vieux amis se retrouvant après une longue période, dont on ne savait pas trop si elle était voulue ou pas, l'un présentant à l'autre sa future, et forcément charmante, épouse, l'autre faisant doucement connaissance d'elle, constatant que oui, ils étaient fichtrement bien assortis.

Si c'était la première fois qu'Isolfe et Sirius se voyaient, Remus, lui, avait déjà repris contact avec le rescapé d'Azkaban : Dumbledore s'était proposé comme intermédiaire, et avait négocié auprès d'un Sirius d'abord réticent ce premier rendez-vous. Celui-ci avait eu lieu dans un de ces bureaux de passage que louent certaines sociétés muggles : Sirius ne voulait plus de magie et ne supportait plus les espaces ouverts. « Je suis perdu si je n'ai plus 4 putains de murs autour de moi » – c'est la première chose qu'il avait criée à Remus, d'une voix crissante où rage et l'humiliation se télescopaient. Il se tenait raidi sur sa chaise, presque tétanisé. Il n'avait presque pas regardé Remus, qui n'avait sur lui dire que de banales paroles de réconfort, dont il avait honte en les prononçant, sachant combien elles ne pouvaient être que déplacées. Il eût sans doute fallu qu'il se tût et qu'il lui prît la main, mais il pressentait aussi que Sirius l'aurait repoussé. Albus lui avait déclaré, avant le rendez-vous, qu'il lui conseillait d'être le plus naturel, le plus normal possible, que le retour à la normalité était ce dont Sirius avait le plus besoin. Mais que peut-on faire de normal face à quelqu'un qui vient de subir 12 ans d'Azkaban ? s'était demandé intérieurement Remus. Au bout d'une demi-heure à peine, Sirius lui finalement demandé de le laisser seul ; Remus avait fait une dernière tentative et lui avait demandé au moment de partir comment il pouvait l'aider. Sirius s'était contenté de hausser les épaules. Pourtant, alors qu'il quittait la pièce, il l'avait rappelé et lui avait crié « T'as compris, hein ?, je peux pas te répondre, on m'a vidé la tête, y'a plus rien dedans».

Une semaine plus tard, Dumbledore apportait une procuration, signée de Sirius, au bénéfice de Remus Lupin: il le chargeait d'aller chercher une certaine somme d'argent sur le compte qu'il possédait à Gringotts et dont le séquestre magique venait d'être levé. Remus s'était acquitté de cette tâche avec diligence ; un jour plus tard il revoyait Sirius, au même endroit afin de lui remettre les fonds demandés. Sirius était assis, sur la même chaise ; il lui avait semblé un peu moins pétrifié, un peu moins absent. Il s'était rapproché de lui, afin de lui remettre la bourse pleine de pièces d'or, Sirius avait lancé son bras en avant, comme pour l'arrêter et il s'était saisi du sac du bout des doigts. Et après, il lui avait à nouveau demandé de le laisser seul.

Presqu'un autre mois s'écoula pendant lequel Remus n'eut de nouvelles de Sirius que par l'intermédiaire d'Albus. Ce dernier assurait à Remus que Sirius faisait des progrès : il avait cessé de trembler, il mangeait avec davantage d'appétit, il acceptait même maintenant de prendre une potion de sommeil, qui lui assurait des nuits réparatrices. Réparatrices, le mot était si bienvenu, ils l'avaient répété tous deux, il leur avait semblé aussi précieux qu'un début de solution.

Remus tenait scrupuleusement Isolfe au courant de l'état de Sirius, elle l'écoutait en silence, grave et infiniment attentive ; mais elle ne posait jamais aucune question, ne faisait jamais aucun commentaire. Encouragé par cette silencieuse application, Remus s'était mis à lui parler de Sirius Black, de Sirius maraudeur, de Patmol.

Un jour, Hibouposte apporta une lettre de Sirius : un assemblage pas très logique de quelques mots, que Remus eut du mal à déchiffrer. Il finit par comprendre que Sirius en avait assez de sa chambre dans la maison de repos de Longpeace, une annexe de Saint Mungo, où Albus lui avait obtenu une place, qu'il se sentait suffisamment bien - le mot était souligné de deux traits épais et maladroits - pour envisager d'habiter seul. Il demandait à Remus de lui trouver un studio, dans l'Angleterre magique, mais surtout pas à Londres.

Remus en parla à Isolfe, ils commencèrent leurs recherches sur la côte ouest, à Newport, puis Cardiff, mais c'est finalement à Bristol qu'ils trouvèrent un petit appartement meublé, clair et propre, que louait un charmant couple de vieux sorciers. Remus revint visiter les lieux avec Sirius, ce dernier déclara que cela ferait l'affaire et qu'il y emménagerait dès le lendemain. Il refusa l'aide que Remus lui proposait, au prétexte qu'il n'avait qu'un sac de vêtements à transporter, mais il lui demanda de retourner pour lui chez Gringotts, et de lui ramener une nouvelle somme d'argent muggle.

Remus s'acquitta de cette nouvelle mission, et Sirius, qui voulait apprendre comment s'utilisaient les billets et les pièces muggles, l'invita dans un pub du Bristol muggle. Là, comme le silence s'installait entre eux, il demanda d'une voix morne à Remus de lui parler de sa nouvelle vie. Remus lui raconta Isolfe, Thoerdag, sa réintégration dans le corps professoral d'Hogwarts. Il le fit rapidement, car il savait que Sirius avait du mal à rester concentré plus de cinq minutes sur un même sujet. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas certain que celui-ci l'écoutait vraiment, il semblait davantage occupé à surveiller les aller et venues des clients du pub ; il ne lui posa aucune question. Remus proposa de le raccompagner chez lui, Sirius refusa, d'une voix furieuse qui fit lever quelques têtes autour d'eux ; il s'en alla donc le premier.

Deux semaines plus tard, Remus lui avait proposé de venir passer à Eoch le week end de Saint Adrew.

Donc, oui, ce premier séjour de Sirius chez eux s'était donc déroulé à peu près normalement. Jusqu'à leur dernière soirée en commun.

Isolfe avait mis un point d'honneur à sophistiquer le menu de ce dîner, mais tout en subtilité – un potage aux châtaignes et au chorizo, un sauté de veau aux tomates et au basilic et un biscuit à l'orange, ; elle avait associé Sirius aux différents préparatifs, lui laissant les tâches les plus valorisantes, tout en se gardant les plus ingrates - épluchage de légumes et corvée de vaisselle sans recours à la magie, ils savaient que Sirius voulait s'en éloigner le plus possible. Remus s'était proposé pour aller couper du bois dans le jardin, Isolfe, légèrement anxieuse à l'idée de rester seule avec Sirius, avait quand même obtenu de lui qu'il s'installât devant les deux fenêtres de la cuisine. Sirius s'était montré plein de bonne volonté, parfois très maladroit, parfois très ingénieux, finalement toujours en décalage par rapport aux situations les plus normales, que ce soit en plus ou en moins. Mais au moins présent et actif et semblant finalement rassuré de se trouver enfermé dans la cuisine. Ils avaient parlé des tâches culinaires qu'ils étaient en train d'effectuer, Sirius avait interrogé Isolfe sur ses années d'études à Hauteville, elle avait sélectionné les aspects les plus amusants : manies des professeurs, us et coutumes typiquement français qui étonnent et amusent toujours les Anglo-Saxons (eh non Sirius, pas de maisons et autres confréries à Hauteville, une seule masse d'élèves, finalement tous contre tous….). Ils en étaient arrivés à parler du Codex des Potions et Isolfe lui avait dévoilé les avatars successifs que son titre avait enregistré – ç'avait d'abord été le simple et peu inventif Cod Pot, puis les choses s'étaient compliquées en Old Pot, ultérieurement, par un juste retour de balancier, le old s'était francisé, devenant Vieux Pote et grâce à une astucieuse progression dans l'alphabet, le « o » de pote avait abouti à un « u » et le pote était devenu pute, après quoi il suffisait de faire l'accord au féminin et tous les élèves sorciers savaient de quoi on parlait quand il était question de la « vieille pute ». Sirius avait ri, un rire clair, qui semblait avoir trouvé facilement son chemin et qui avait supplanté le sien. Mais toujours, créée par lui ou par elle, elle n'aurait pas su dire, cette impression d'être constamment sur le fil du rasoir, et de risquer de le blesser, ou de le faire exploser, à cause d'un seul mot. Ses mains avaient donc été très maladroites, renversant des plats, cassant un bocal d'épices : ils avaient ensuite continuer à s'activer dans l'odeur opulente du curry royal. …

Une fois le dîner achevé, Remus avait préparé du café et du thé, et ils s'étaient installés dans le salon.

Enfin, Sirius - venait-il de prendre conscience que le temps qu'il lui restait à passer chez eux diminuait et que cette raréfaction l'obligeait à agir - s'était demandé à voix haute ce qu'il allait faire à partir de demain midi. Voilà, ils y étaient, celui qui pose la question et ceux qui doivent y trouver une réponse. Du moins, c'est comme cela qu'Isolfe avait analysé la situation, se disant qu'elle et Remus devaient lui proposer de continuer à l'aider. Elle s'était lancée, trop rapidement sans doute, aucune réponse préparée d'avance, elle savait qu'elle risquait de se fourvoyer, mais le silence lui avait semblé insupportable. Et pourtant pour Sirius, le silence était tellement habituel, peut-être d'ailleurs était-il en ce moment en train de le savourer, ayant déjà oublié la question posée.

Elle s'était donc levée de son fauteuil, pour leur signaler que c'était elle qui allait prendre la parole et elle avait marché jusqu'à la fenêtre, pour s'y adosser, le dos contre la vitre noire, peut-être parce qu'elle avait peur au moment d'aborder un sujet si sensible. Sirius l'avait regardée, surpris de ce mouvement, qui venait déranger la quiétude de la pièce, surpris de l'entendre respirer, comme si elle allait plonger dans une eau froide et douteuse.

– Ne reste pas là, en Angleterre, quitte le nord, pars au sud, va plus bas, descend, en Italie par exemple, ou en Grèce, va chercher le soleil et la beauté. Abandonne le reste, là bas, les paysages sont tellement magnifiques, tout est si tellement serein, et puis la Méditerranée est bleue et tiède, tu sais, la mer des origines, là où on plonge, pour renaître, pour prendre un nouveau départ.

Remus avait constaté que la voix, d'abord hésitante, avait vite trouvé un ton chaleureux et amical. Mais que c'était peine perdue pour Sirius, qui recevait chaque mot, chaleureux et amical, comme un gifle. Bon sang, c'est lui qui aurait dû parler, pas Isolfe, Sirius était déjà souvent ingérable avant, donc maintenant ça devait être encore pire. Et Remus avait senti que son ami avait envie d'exploser depuis ces trois jours, qu'il était arrivé avec cette envie, sans le savoir vraiment, et qu'elle avait monté, sournoisement, et finalement quoique Isolfe aurait pu dire, que c'eût été lui ou elle, il était inévitable que Sirius se mît à hurler – et que cela faisait partie de sa guérison, mais qu'il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre. Mais merde, il n'aurait pas dû la laisser en première ligne.

Il se lève donc, va chercher Isolfe, la fait asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait, au moins sera-t-elle près de lui. Mais bien sûr Sirius va penser "contre moi". Et maintenant il le voit bondir sur ses pieds, venir vers eux, sa voix est craquante de colère.

- Merci pour tes conseils à deux noises ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est en allant me tremper le cul dans de l'eau tiède que je vais me débarrasser d'Azkaban ? Tu devrais aller y faire un petit séjour, ça te ferait changer de point de vue ! T'as jamais dû voir un dementor de près, toi !

Isolfe s'est mise à trembler, mais elle juge inutile de le détromper. Elle repousse brutalement la main de Remus sur son bras, lui échappe, se lève, passe devant Sirius, de face

– Allez continue, libère de toi ça, je t'écoute,

et va se remettre dans l'autre fauteuil, jambes croisées, le forçant à la suivre et à se repositionner face à elle. Remus décide qu'il vaut mieux les laisser tous les deux, il lui suffit de simplement rester vigilant. Après tout, n'est-ce pas l'ancien Sirius qui est en train de réapparaître ? Et tant pis si c'est celui des mauvais jours.

Sirius aboie :

- Bon Dieu, ma vie a été foutue en l'air, j'étais innocent pourtant, et c'est tout ce qui tu trouves à me dire !

Isolfe prend une longue respiration, et se redresse, le dos droit pour lui faire face.

– Sirius, ce n'est pas toute ta vie qui a disparu, si on faisait un peu d'arithmétique, OK ? tu as quel âge ? 34 ans comme Remus, donc 12 ans, ça fait quoi ? un tiers de ta vie, un peu plus. C'est sur ces années là, celles d'avant, que tu dois te reconstruire, tout ce qui sera toujours toi.

– Me reconstruire, voilà que tu te prends pour un maçon maintenant. Reconstruire, mais bon sang et après, si je reste vide dedans ? Des murs qui enferment du vide ? ça ressemblerait foutrement à Azkaban, ce truc !

Il se lance dans un grand éclat de rire, rauque, qui déraille dans sa bouche. Isolfe reprend patiemment, ne vient-il pas de lui tendre une perche ?

– Il faut que tu essaies, il faut que tu y arrives, parce que autrement, ils continueront à te démolir, même si tu leur as échappé, et ce seront eux les vainqueurs. Ils t'ont chassé de ta vie, tu dois la réintégrer.

Il s'assoit lourdement sur le bras du fauteuil qu'elle occupe, se penche vers elle, une grande masse hostile. Elle doit résister à sa première impulsion, se recroqueviller au fond, tout contre le dossier. Il la domine, s'il voulait, il lui serait facile de se mettre à la frapper sur la tête.

– Allez, continue dans cette veine, ça devient amusant : si j'ai bien compris, il faut que j'accouche d'un autre Sirius. C'est bien une idée de bonne femme !

Elle se redresse

– Je n'ai pas dit cela, mais tu es libre de mettre les mots que tu souhaites sur ce qui te concerne. Mais tu as mille fois raison en parlant de naissance, et tu sais les naissances, ça peut aussi concerner les mecs ! Il faut que tu acceptes le fait qu'Azkaban, c'est fini et que tu en es sorti avant d'avoir atteint ton point de non retour.

Sirius saute sur ces pieds, fait quelques pas vers Remus, puis se retourne et revient vers elle.

- Arrête tes délires de psycho mal digérée. Et t'as vu comme tu parles, c'est froid, de la glace, tu n'y crois pas, on dirait que tu récites un cours, ou que tu t'apprêtes à me taxer un maximum pour toutes ces foutaises.

Elle se lève brusquement, le bouscule sèchement, retourne se mettre près de la fenêtre, mais cette fois-ci elle leur tourne le dos, attentive à l'obscurité, pour échapper à tout ça, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Pour se calmer, elle s'efforce d'identifier toutes les formes qui meublent le jardin : les silhouettes basses des huit chênes qui donnent le nom à la maison, _leur_ maison, le massif de lavande, plus loin le camélia… Peine perdue, la voix désagréable et mordante l'a déjà rattrapée.

– T'as pas de conseil à me donner, toi, tu connais rien de tout ça – tu peux pas savoir. Moi j'ai eu le sale rôle et toi le bon, le truc facile. Trop facile, hein finalement, à peine tu piges que Remus est un monstre, que tu trouves la solution, que tu règles le problème, et évidemment personne n'y avait jamais pensé, il fallait que ce soit toi ! Et voilà, une petite morsure de rien du tout, je suis certain que tu n'as même pas eu mal, et même que ça devait être aussi bien que de se faire baiser par ce beau mec, un type qui s'appelle Machindag, c'est excitant, hein ! et voilà ton chéri est enfin redevenu un homme. Super efficace, j'espère que Remus a demandé l'ordre de Merlin hors classe pour toi ! Et puis ton truc c'est vachement plus glorieux, plus glamour que ce que tu me proposes : me casser en Italie.

Il s'est éloigné, sans doute pour faire disparaître Remus de son champ de vision, il hurle dans sa direction

- A toi tout a été donné, à moi tout a été pris.

Elle frémit, elle sait qu'il a raison, elle, a forcément tort, elle devrait se taire, elle devrait partir, elle devrait les laisser tous deux.

– Tu ne pourras jamais m'aider, tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ce que j'ai vécu !!

Puisqu'elle n'est pas partie, non elle est encore là, proche de la fenêtre, il faut qu'elle réponde, elle se retourne, elle parle calmement, tant pis s'il pense que sa voix est froide, mais elle n'a pas le droit à la colère

– Non, je ne pourrai jamais comprendre, et c'est pourquoi je ne cherche pas à le faire, sur ce terrain, j'ai perdu d'avance, tout ce que je peux faire, ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est de t'obliger à voir que, maintenant, tu as d'autres compagnons que les dementors, que c'est à nouveau possible, parce que eux ne sont plus là. Si tu les crains toujours, c'est comme si tu avais peur d'être à nouveau heureux, ou vivant. Et bien alors, accepte cette peur là, si tu penses que tout cela est encore trop risqué, qu'ils risquent de venir te prendre ce que tu commences à remettre en place, alors bon sang, donne toi au moins du temps !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de compassion, surtout venant de gens que la vie a toujours protégé. Toi, tu as peut-être du bonheur plein les mains, mais il t'appartient et même si tu passes ta vie à essayer, tu ne pourras jamais le transmettre.

Il gronde face à elle, si ce n'était la présence de Remus, il la secouerait, il la giflerait.

– Moi je n'ai plus rien, ils m'ont tout pris, tu ne comprendras donc jamais !

Elle prend garde à maintenir sa voix en laisse, mais en contrepartie, elle se rapproche de lui, elle a senti qu'il avait envie de le frapper, alors pourquoi pas ? Elle souhaiterait presque que Remus ne soit pas là et que Sirius se sente libre de s'abandonner à sa fureur, il a besoin d'un exutoire, autant que ce soit elle. Mais comme Sirius reste immobile, elle reprend

– Il y a une chose dont Azkaban ne t'a pas privé, parce que c'était impossible, puisque c'est une chose qui t'a été donnée là-bas – elle voit la perplexité remplacer la colère sur son visage, elle voit, en biais, Remus se redresser - C'est l'expérience d'Azkaban, et cela t'appartient et pour le restant de tes jours ! Commence par là, tu vois, contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu n'as pas les mains vides, tu es plein de cela.

La fureur est revenue sur le visage de Sirius, comme une marée haute, elle lui tord la bouche, bizarrement, d'abord vers le haut, puis vers le bas, comme si finalement elle n'était plus vraiment sûre d'elle

– Comment tu oses me dire de telles choses ? Comment tu peux être aussi dégueulassement cruelle ? C'est comme si tu me disais que je suis plus heureux que le plus malheureux des hommes ! Fous- moi la paix avec ta maudite commisération.

Elle décide soudain d'abandonner, elle n'est pas de taille, elle ne lui est d'aucune aide.

– Tu vois, ça y est, j'ai atteint les limites de ma patience ou de ma psychologie de bazar – par moquerie elle fait le geste de se masquer les yeux des ses deux mains, ensuite elle les écarte en haussant les épaules – je ne ferais que tout gâcher si je restais. En fait, je ne sers qu'à te mettre en colère, donc je te souhaite une excellente fin de soirée et je monte me coucher.

Elle hésite visiblement, elle marche vers Remus, en faisant un détour pour éviter Sirius, elle caresse ses joues, muette d'abord, cherchant d'autres paroles, plus douces, qui seraient bien reçues, enfin elle lui murmure, sur un rythme saccadé, inutilement rapide.

– Surtout, reste avec lui, il a besoin de toi, je suis désolée d'être venue me mettre entre vous deux, je crois que c'est ce qui a tout déclenché, non ? Enfin, je ne sais pas, peu importe… mais là je pensais que j'étais enfin assez forte pour oser exprimer la compassion que je ressentais, grâce … grâce à ce qui s'est passé entre Thoerdag et toi et moi, et finalement non, je m'étais trompée, je ne sais toujours pas, j'ai blessé Sirius.

Elle s'interrompt, essaie de lui sourire, sans succès.

– Je dois être plus douée avec les loups !

Remus s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais elle ne le laisse pas commencer.

- A ton tour maintenant … peut-être que tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser essayer ! Il a besoin de douceur et de compréhension, et j'ai été brutale, je n'aurais pas dû laisser cette … méchanceté - elle ne sait pas s'il s'agit vraiment de cela, elle a honte d'avoir choisi ce mot - prendre prise sur moi et maintenant je renonce et …

Remus l'empêche d'en dire plus, le bout de ses doigts posé sur ses lèvres, un geste qu'il s'applique souvent à lui-même, quand il réfléchit et que ses pensées les concernent tous deux, un code qu'elle a appris à décrypter. Il lui chuchote :

– Calme-toi, ne t'inquiète plus, c'est Sirius qui n'a jamais su se laisser traiter avec douceur, et sur ce point Azkaban ne l'a pas changé, mais comment Azkaban aurait-il pu lui apprendre cela ? Là-bas, il ne s'agit que de prendre, que d'arracher. Va, je reste avec lui le temps nécessaire et après je te rejoins.

Il la serre aux épaules, la fait tourner et la pousse légèrement en avant. Elle se met à marcher en direction de la porte, l'ouvre et la referme doucement. Si elle était sortie sans avoir parlé à Remus, comme elle en avait d'abord eu l'intention, elle l'aurait claquée.

Remus quitte le bord de la table, où il était installé, et s'approche de Sirius, qui est resté au centre de la pièce, où il s'affrontait avec Isolfe jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne. Sirius pense tout d'abord qu'il va le frapper, puis il se dit que non, parce qu'on ne tape pas sur un survivant à l'horreur d'Azkaban, mais qu'il va lui demander de quitter sa maison, sur le champ, puisqu'il vient de se comporter d'une façon ignoble, injustifiable. Il pressent pourtant que ce n'est pas ce qu'Isolfe est venue demander à Remus, il n' a pas entendu leurs chuchotements, mais il n'arrive pas à s'imaginer Isolfe demandant cela, et Remus obtempérant. Ce serait normal pourtant, mais cela ne cadrerait pas avec ce qu'il a vu d'eux. Bon Dieu, Isolfe est tellement pareille à lui, comment ne pas le voir, au long de ces deux jours passés avec eux ? Cette façon de se mettre volontairement en retrait pour laisser la place du devant aux autres, parce que ce n'est pas ça qui les intéresse, le devant de la scène, parce qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de se faire admirer, ou même voir par les autres. Ah, et puis aussi, elle aussi intello que lui, j'me demande bien lequel des deux a le plus de livres… ils pourraient supprimer les murs, leurs étagères remplies de bouquins suffiraient à faire tenir le toit. Tiens, il rigole tout seul, plutôt un bon point. Si lui, Sirius, du temps des maraudeurs, avait jamais eu quelques velléités de dégoter une fille pour Remus, il doit reconnaître qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé mieux qu'Isolfe. Finalement, il le comprend d'avoir choisi une moitié muggle seulement, qui l'éloigne de toutes ces histoires de magie à la con. Bon, évidemment, fallait qu'elle soit un peu magique tout de même, pour réussir ce qu'elle a fait, avec, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà Dagmar, Thoerwald ? Bref, un nom scandinave. Bon sang, c'est le cas de le dire, ouais, quand même, alors que tout le monde sait qu'on ne peut rien faire contre çà. Comment en est-il arrivé à lui balancer tout à l'heure _une petite morsure de rien du tout_… Quel salaud, non mais quel salaud.

Et en ce moment, qu'est-ce qu'elle pense de lui, il a un sacré besoin de le savoir, lui qui s'était toujours foutu des opinions des autres sur lui, et de leurs états d'âme. Parce qu'il se sent aussi terriblement coupable envers elle, et pour compliquer le tout en même temps il sait qu'il est jaloux d'elle, qui lui a pris son ami, le seul qui lui reste d'avant.

Pris, mais non, Sirius, arrête, comme c'est salaud de penser çà, et aussi jaloux de Remus, pour arranger le tout. Pris, non mais, ou alors ça voudrait dire quoi…que maintenant c'est avec elle qu'il passe son temps, qu'il dort dans la même chambre qu'elle, comme les maraudeurs dans leur dortoir, autrefois, avant.

Arrête de déconner, Sirius, c'est pas en pleurant, en regrettant le passé que tu vas arriver à te débarrasser d'Azkaban. Quelle pagaille dans sa tête, il n'arrivera jamais tout seul à se démerder de ce foutu bordel. Et lui qui criait comme un putois qu'on lui avait tout pris, alors que sa tête est remplie de ce bordel. Passer si vite de la fureur au regret – il a envie de lui courir après pour lui expliquer, mais est-ce qu'il arriverait à mettre ça en forme, à lui expliquer qu'il n'a plus que des réactions _épidermiques, _normal, n'est-ce pas, car il n'y a plus rien en lui, au delà de la couche extérieure. Et que ses fureurs, ses colères ou ses joies, enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça, ne viennent pas du profond de lui, mais juste de ces deux ou trois centimètres de peau, tout ce qui lui reste – ce qui fait qu'à l'extérieur, il a encore l'air d'un bonhomme à peu près normal, mais en fait, il n'est plus qu'un arbre creux. Et que ces deux jours avec eux, il a dû faire des efforts considérables pour apparaître comme tel, _à peu près normal_. Et que tout à l'heure, il n'en pouvait plus et qu'il s'est laissé partir. Et il n'est même pas sûr qu'il saurait leur expliquer que tout ça n'a pas d'importance, pas de base, et ne peut durer bien longtemps.

Tiens, maintenant par exemple il ne ressent plus aucune colère, c'est fini, c'est à nouveau le vide. Le vide reposant. Personne ne peut s'imaginer combien Azkaban, finalement, c'est reposant. On n'a plus besoin d'être soi. Pourtant, pourtant, là, depuis ces deux jours, ça s'est remis à faire mal, parce quoi ? allons, il n'est pas si lâche que cela, il peut bien se le dire, parce qu'il a vu, revu, ce que c'est que de vivre vraiment, même s'il a l'impression d'avoir un peu, enfin bordel, _beaucoup _rafraîchi l'atmosphère, lui et elle sans arrêt sur leurs gardes, _sauf quand ils ne savaient pas qu'il était là _! et là encore, il a honte, bien sûr, mais il en avait tellement besoin, et il a bien vu comme ils se défendaient d'aborder les sujets qui fâchent. Les sujets qui fâchent… sauf elle ce soir, la tête la première, en plein dedans. _En plein_. Comme ils vivent bien, ces deux-là, comme ce serait bien d'être à nouveau, un jour, comme eux. Alors, Sirius, une petite envie de vie ? Ne la bousille pas, c'est tellement fragile. Fichtremerlin, vous m'avez fait venir, aidez-moi, aidez-moi à me remplir. Même si je vous dis que j'ai pas besoin de ça, de l'aide, parce que je peux pas, j'aurais l'impression d'abdiquer, encore, comme j'abdiquais devant eux, faut que quelqu'un me dise que ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce que je pouvais pas faire autrement, que ce n'était plus moi, celui qui ne pouvait rien faire devant eux, je vais crever de ne pas savoir demander votre aide.

Est-ce que Remus s'aperçoit qu'il gamberge autant ? Non, il s'en fout - il est parti s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, sans se sentir obliger de meubler le silence. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius, impatient, se lève, marche de long en large, essayant de regarder les différentes choses qui ornent les murs, mais sans les voir vraiment, tableaux ? gribouillis ? photos ? Il se rassoit, se relève, explose – et voilà, c'est reparti, mais il est obligé, il faut qu'il s'agite pour laisser grandir son envie tranquille, sans ça il serait obligé de se demander si ça en vaut vraiment la peine. Comme les trucs qu'Isolfe a planté hier, les .. ah oui, les bulbes, des tulipes et puis d'autres noms, donc voilà on les balourde dans la terre et puis rien, on attend et au printemps, toc, ça apparaît. Quelle joli regard elle avait en lui expliquant ça et des gestes précis et tendres, ouvrir la terre, poser le truc, remettre de la terre, comme une couverture sur un enfant. Oui, il avait pensé ça – une couverture sur un enfant. Donc, voilà son envie, il va la laisser pénarde, mais il va pas la laisser sous la terre lui, il va la cacher sous des tonnes de conneries.

– Tu ne vas pas la rejoindre ? Tu la laisses toute seule ?

Remus fait non, oui de la tête et puis il dit

– Elle m'a demandé de rester avec toi.

Il croit avoir vu une petite étincelle dans les yeux de Sirius, telle un minuscule triomphe mesquin. Il se demande dans quelle mesure Sirius ne serait pas jaloux d'Isolfe. Sans doute aurait-il dû se rendre à l'idée d'Isolfe qui avait suggéré de les laisser seul, Sirius et lui, pour ces quelques jours. Pourtant, lui avait refusé obstinément, désireux d'associer Isolfe au déroulement de sa vie. A la reprise de cette relation, si importante pour lui.

Sirius s'est planté devant Remus

- Tu n'a rien à me dire ?

et en même temps il se dit qu'il est décidément un sacré con.

– J'avais cru comprendre que c'est toi qui avait des choses à me dire, à moi et à Isolfe. C'est à elle que tu parlais, mais c'est à moi que tu t'adressais, non ? Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de te dire ?

Remus s'est redressé dans son fauteuil, il a posé ses mains sur ses genoux, dans une attitude de patriarche ou de juge, pense méchamment Sirius.

– Que cette visite chez nous était une tentative pour rattraper la vie normale et que tu as échoué et que tu t'en veux parce que Sirius Black, même après 12 ans d'Azkaban, reste Sirius Black, orgueilleux et mauvais perdant. Mais si je te disais que tu dois accepter ce premier échec, ou ce que tu vois comme tel. Que tu dois te donner du temps, toi l'homme pressé. Tu vois, ce trait de caractère ne t'a pas été pris, tu manques de l'humilité nécessaire pour accepter que le rythme du temps de n'accélère pas parce que tu en as décidé autrement.

Sirius lance un rire rageur, qui lui semble tout d'un coup ridicule, aussi ridicule que blessantes les paroles qu'il s'entend maintenant prononcer

– Je constate que tu fais un magnifique porte-parole des pensées de ta femme. Elle pense, même si c'est dans le vide, toi tu répètes.

Il voit Remus blêmir et se tendre, se lever, en train de ne pas céder à la tentation de lui envoyer son poing dans la gueule ? Sirius se répète « Quel con, tu fais, quel infâme salaud ! » Mais le ton de Remus est soigneusement maîtrisé, un modèle de patience et de raison.

– Tu te trompes, et tu es injuste, et tu le sais, je le lis sur ton visage. Et Isolfe n'est pas ma femme, au sens officiel, même si j'adore t'entendre le dire.

Il rit.

Sirius se fait horreur, il se lance dans autre chose.

- Foutremerlin, Remus, t'aurais pas quelque chose à boire ?Un truc fort, de préférence, qui saoule vite, trop délicats pour ça, les vins français !

Remus n'a pas envie de se dire que c'est encore une pique destinée à Isolfe, plutôt une simple remarque de nature pratique. Il se dirige vers un placard, en ouvre la porte et commence à détailler le contenu ; à vrai dire l'inventaire est vite réalisé

– Whisky, gin, cognac ?

– On peut mélanger ? pour améliorer le choix ?

Remus décide de le prendre au mot

– Alors gin plus whisky plus cognac ?

– Idiot, non je préfère éviter d'être malade sous tes yeux. Cognac, s'il te plaît.

– Ah, choix français finalement.

En lui tendant le verre, un gobelet à whisky en fait, Remus voit, avec une infime satisfaction, que Sirius n'avait pas pensé à l'origine de l'alcool choisi.

– Merci.

Il renifle le liquide, la dose est correcte, mais sans s'assoit, Remus l'imite.

– Dis-moi, Remus, tu t'es déjà saoulé la gueule ? Une bonne grosse murge pour oublier qu'y avait pas de femme dans ta vie ? ou que t'étais un loup-garou ?

Remus n'a pas vraiment envie de répondre à la double question, pas envie, ce soir, en plus de tout le reste, de se replonger volontairement dans sa vie d'avant. Pourtant, pour être tout à fait honnête, il se dit que lui a la possibilité de choisir d'y penser ou pas, parce que l'autre côté, la vie après, est tellement pleine et dense et merveilleuse, oui voilà le mot, merveilleuse, qu'elle tient facilement à distance l'avant. Le bonheur efface vite le malheur. Mais pour Sirius, la possibilité n'existe pas, parce que les termes de l'équation sont inversés, avant une vie réussie, et après… Sirius est encore tout imprégné de l'horreur d'Azkaban, et pour l'instant il n' a rien à lui opposer. Il décide alors de répondre, mais sans s'appesantir

– La réponse à la première question est "oui", et "non" pour la deuxième. Et même pour le "oui", l'effet n'était pas si radical.

– Sans doute que tu buvais pas assez. Et maintenant je vois que t'as plus besoin de tels expédients. Moi oui.

Il se relève, il renifle à nouveau, et contrairement à ce que Remus attendait, il n'en prélève qu'une toute petite dose.

Remus décide de revenir sur leur sujet, tant pis si Sirius le prend mal.

- Je pense sincèrement qu'Isolfe a raison et que ce qu'elle t'a conseillé est un choix relativement logique pour commencer à t'en sortir.

Sirius renifle dédaigneusement, et donne de grands coups de poing dans le vide avec la main qui ne tient pas le verre. Il ricane

- Tout çà, pff, des paroles vides, comme de foutues condoléances auxquelles personne ne croit.

Remus reste calme ; il y a des années, du temps des maraudeurs, il avait si fortement admiré Sirius pour cela, cette faculté instinctive, formidable, à se mettre physiquement au centre de la scène, à organiser les événements autour de lui. Le héros, souvent méchant, noir, mais héros quand même. Oui, il l'avait sans doute même jalousé, désespéré de ne jamais pouvoir être comme lui, car s'il l'avait voulu, il avait lui aussi quelque chose de noir et d'héroïque à mettre en scène, le loup tapi en fond de lui qu'il aurait pu choisir de rendre terrible et triomphant. Et alors, il aurait lui aussi sa cour d'admirateurs. Il s'était même demandé, si par moment, Sirius, à défaut de l'envier, ne l'avait pas méprisé de tirer un si mauvais parti de sa particularité. Depuis, Remus a compris qu'on peut trouver sa juste place dans le monde, sans forcément en être le pivot. Les gens qu'on a à côté de soi sont plus importants que ceux qui sont autour. Il insiste

– Si, elle a raison, simplement elle a choisi la mauvaise méthode pour suggérer à Sirius Black ce qu'il pourrait faire de sa vie dans les prochains mois, car n'est-ce – il s'autorise une pointe de sarcasme – personne n'a jamais eu l'impudence de dire à Sirius Black ce qu'il doit faire.

ll abandonne la troisième personne du singulier, un peu trop grandiloquente pour ce qu'il lui reste à dire

– C'est toi qui a les idées, pas les autres ! Surtout pas les autres …

- Et alors, quelle aurait été la bonne méthode ?

– Eh bien, te dire de ne surtout pas envisager d'aller de changer les idées quelque part ailleurs, et surtout de rester à macérer tout seul dans ton coin.

Sirius s'approche de lui, prudemment, Remus pensait qu'il allait exploser devant une telle brutalité, lui qui ose, sans droit aucun, hormis celui que parfois l'amitié vous concède, lui reprocher de ne pas savoir se débarrasser d'une période aussi terrible de sa vie, d'un malheur impartageable. Sirius s'est immobilisé, il médite, lentement, prudemment. Peut-être effectivement qu'il pourrait se dire cela que, puisqu'il ne peut pas partager ça avec eux, puisqu'il ne peut pas faire comme si ça n'avait pas existé, le mieux à faire est de reléguer ces horreurs dans un coin, et de ne pas les laisser se mettre entre lui et le reste de sa vie, même si pour le moment ni lui, ni le reste de sa vie ne représentent plus grand chose. Et n'est-ce pas ce qu'Isolfe lui disait tout là l'heure ? En fait, il est calme, presque serein. Il constate d'une voix presque contrite, hésitante

– C'est … c'est dur ce que tu me dis là .

Remus réfléchit, enserrant les jointures d'une main avec les doigts d'une autre

– C'est volontaire, j'ai pris le risque de passer les bornes, de te blesser, te blesser durement, mais je n'ai jamais vu que la dureté marcher avec toi, non ? Je ne néglige pas ton malheur, et Isolfe non plus, je pense même qu'elle y est plus sensible, mieux que moi, parce qu'une telle expérience lui est fondamentalement étrangère, plus qu'à moi.

– Plus qu'à toi ?

Remus hoche légèrement la tête, Sirius se frappe le front du plat de la main.

- Bon sang, bien sûr comme je suis bête, tu vois, moi je ne me suis jamais vraiment demandé ce que cela pouvait donner de devoir partager sa vie avec un loup.

Sirius ricane, comme un foutu imbécile, un foutu imbécile qui a peur de sourire.

- Tu as changé, Remus, avant c'est moi qui te sermonnait et décidait de ce qui était bon ou pas pour toi! D'ailleurs tu m'avais surnommé Major Magister et moi je t'avais dit que tu pouvais te mettre ton foutu latin là où je pense.

Il ricane à nouveau, Remus sourit.

- C'est toi qui avais besoin d'être aidé, pas moi !

Il a bondi sur ses pieds, s'est rapproché de Remus, pour lui crier ces mots au visage, mais cette volonté de fureur a vite disparue.

- Bon Dieu, comme tu as changé, en mieux évidemment, tu es le maître de ta vie maintenant, tu as un avenir, tu en as fini avec ta solitude de monstre. Tout cela, cette saloperie, c'est pour moi maintenant.

Le timbre de sa voix devient brusquement implorant, succédant si vite à la colère ébauchée, de façon si poignante.

– Tu crois que moi aussi c'est une femme qui me sauveras ? Tu crois que cela fait partie du programme qu'Isolfe m' a prévu ?

Remus lui sourit doucement.

- Je ne sais pas.

Ils restent silencieux un long moment, au bout duquel Remus le sent plus calme, ou épuisé maintenant, ou ayant enfin accepté que quelque chose en lui cesse de résister. Sirius lui dit

– Ok, c'est bon, ça va, je crois que tu devrais aller retrouver – il sourit encore – ta femme.

Quand Remus a disparu, il passe encore un bon moment à se demander si quelqu'un pourra vraiment l'aider à se retrouver et éloigner de lui ces douze années et la peur qu'il a ramenée de là-bas. Puis, lui aussi se rend au premier étage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Out of the prison (seconde partie)**

_**Against blackness**__** - A tribute to a friend**_

_And the vicious pallid ghost whispered to me _

_« Let me reach you throuh your tender skull_

_Plunge my hand deep in your soul_

_I will make you as silent as dead stone_

_As vain as an unguarded world »_

(…)

_O ! give me a hand_

_Helpful Strenghful Living ! _

_Release life into__my benumbed flesh_

_Heave me out of the fateful nothingness_

_That once they wickedly forced upon me_

_**Remus J Lupin, Against blackness, in « Resurgent Life »**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A six heures, ils renoncèrent à faire semblant de penser pouvoir se rendormir, Remus se leva le premier, prit une douche, laissa la place à Isolfe, décida de descendre, se demandant où Sirius avait passé la nuit : avait-il regagné la chambre d'ami après cette scène (Remus n'était pas sûr que ce soit le terme qui convenait finalement ), était-il resté sur place? Etait-il sorti ?

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il fut surpris de le voir sur le palier, à un endroit auquel il n'avait pas pensé, si proche d'eux, à quelques mètres seulement. Il était assis sur le plancher, la tête coincée, plus que posée, entre ses genoux remontés. Remus s'approcha doucement, se demandant si lui au moins, dormait ; il entendit la douche se mettre à fonctionner dans la salle de bains, écartant le silence qui pesait sur la maison.

Sirius a dû lui aussi entendre le bruit, il redresse lentement la tête, aperçoit Remus, un bond le met sur pieds, il se met à parler, les yeux rouges (manque de sommeil ? pleurs ?- Remus aura-t-il été le seul à garder les yeux secs cette nuit ? ) et abandonnés à la contrition.

- Où est Isolfe, il faut que je la voie .. elle dort encore ?

- Non, elle ne dort plus, elle est réveillée depuis longtemps, elle prend sa douche. Pourquoi une telle hâte, as-tu oublié de lui dire quelque chose hier soir ?

La voix de Remus vient de passer de la lassitude au sarcasme, sans qu'il ait pu s'en empêcher, et ce manque de contrôle lui fait honte.

Sirius se détourne, comme s'il abandonnait déjà ; à peine le premier coup reçu. Remus le sent chanceler, le voit chercher d'appui du mur, y appliquer son front, ses avant bras. Il l'entend respirer, déglutir. Il souffre pour lui, comme cette nuit il a souffert de voir Isolfe profondément meurtrie parce que Sirius venait de lui dire. Il se demande quelle quantité de douleur Sirius a rapportée de ses douze années passées à Azkaban, et combien de temps il lui faudra pour s'en débarrasser. L'a-t-il déjà découvert lui-même ?

Remus pense à ce qu'Isolfe et lui se sont dits cette nuit, le constat de cette irritante impuissance devant le malheur de Sirius, une expérience si terrifiante. Il se rappelle de ce moment hier soir, où il est enfin venu rejoindre Isolfe dans leur chambre. Elle l'attendait, calme en apparence, assise sur leur lit, son livre négligé entre ses mains. Il s'était rapproché d'elle, mais sans doute trop rapidement, il s'était assis près d'elle, avait fait un geste, voulu prendre ses mains, elle l'avait repoussé durement, balançant le livre à l'autre bout de la pièce, le bousculant en se levant, marchant à grands pas furieux et allant se planter devant la fenêtre, où elle avait commencé à pleurer, mais ses sanglots étaient nerveux, hachés, et faisaient bouger durement ses épaules.

Il lui avait dit

– Pourquoi pleurer, ne te fais pas de mal, tu n'as rien à te reprocher

– Justement, si, j'ai beaucoup à me reprocher, je suis absolument incapable d'aider les autres, de trouver les paroles qui réconfortent… j'ai n'ai réussi qu'à le braquer inutilement.

Pourtant elle s'arrête, et recommence à pleurer, plus doucement, plus facilement.

– Et me voilà comme une idiote ridicule, pleurant sur mon propre sort, comme une fichue égoïste !

Elle quitte la fenêtre, va chercher un mouchoir, qu'elle garde pourtant serré dans ses mains, sans le porter à ses yeux.

– J'aurais dû lui dire te rester ici, tout le temps qu'il voudrait, avec nous, lui dire que nous l'hébergerions et le garderions avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux, un peu moins mal. Au lieu de quoi, je lui ai dit de partir, c'est comme si je l'avais fichu dehors, non !

– Tu ne l'as pas fichu dehors, tu lui as juste conseillé d'aller trouver le soleil et la beauté, tu lui as proposé quelque chose de positif, de concret. Et c'est de cela dont il a besoin. De faire quelque chose, de se lancer dans une action. Quant à rester ici, il n'aurait pas accepté, trop orgueilleux Sirius Black. A mon avis, c'est la première chose qu'il ait retrouvée… après Azkaban, son incommensurable orgueil.

Isolfe a un petit mouvement des épaules, se redressant.

– Et alors, qu'est ce que vous vous êtes dits ? As-tu réussi toi, où j'ai failli ?

– Non… oui … je ne sais pas. Il m' a demandé à boire, je lui ai servi à boire.

Elle l'interrompt, riant à moitié

– Bon sang, je n'avais pas pensé à çà, les bons vieux trucs d'hommes ! voilà ce que j'aurais dû faire, au lieu de lui servir mes élucubrations géographico - psy ! Et à part l'alcool ?

– Isolfe, je lui ai dit que tu avais raison, mais que tu n'avais pas pris la bonne méthode …

Elle hausse les sourcils, réfléchissant à cette méthode qu'elle n'a pas su trouver. Puis soudain

– Ah, je vois, j'aurais dû lui faire entrer mes conseils à grands coups sur la tête, c'est çà ?

Elle rit, il l'imite, heureux qu'elle ait compris.

– Oui, c'est à peu près ça. Allez, il est tard, viens te coucher. Mais en fait, elle s'était mise dans ses bras, et elle avait recommencé à pleurer, en le prévenant de ne pas lui demander pourquoi, car elle ne pouvait lui fournir de réponse. Il lui avait curieusement répondu que c'était donc de vraies larmes.

Cette nuit-là, pendant laquelle Isolfe avait continué à s'agiter à ses côtés, sans que rien de ce qu'il puisse faire ou dire n'ait pu véritablement la calmer, il avait également repensé aux paroles de Sirius " Tu es le maître de ta vie maintenant ". Etait-ce aussi simple ? Sans doute Sirius avait-il eu raison, même si Remus n'avait jamais menée cette réflexion de façon si alors, être le maître de sa vie - il avait trouvé tout de même que l'expression était bien grandiloquente, mais Sirius était habitué à tout analyser en termes de puissance et de pouvoir - signifiait avoir un avenir valable, valide, que l'on pouvait construire sans que cela soit juste une succession fortuite d'événements, qui vous tombaient dessus – comme par exemple un engagement à Hogwarts. Avant le meilleur se transformait de toute façon en pire entre ses mains, le loup était là pour y veiller. _Avant qu'Isolfe ne me débarrasse de lui, ne nous débarrasse de lui._

Ensuite, Isolfe, excédée, avait rejeté la couette, s'était assise, genoux repliés, tête appuyée sur l' oreiller qu'elle avait rehaussé à hauteur de sa nuque. Il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation d'effleurer le mollet le plus proche de lui, mais elle avait repoussé sa main, avec une délicatesse énervée.

– Je pense que Sirius a dû nous détester pendant ces trois jours, avant qu'il ne le fasse enfin comprendre, ce soir.

– Nous détester, pourquoi ?

Remus a posé la question, tout en présumant connaître la réponse. Néanmoins, il est anxieux de vérifier si Isolfe pense comme lui. Il suggère

– D'être heureux ? et de ne pas l'avoir caché par respect pour sa souffrance ?

– Non, non, de ne pas avoir osé, par pudeur, par prudence ou que sais-je encore, aborder le sujet d'Azkaban, de ne pas l'avoir obligé à nous en parler, alors que, en hôtes discrets et bien élevés, nous avions pensé que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas. Nous avons, avec tout notre fichu tact, éludé la question et c'est comme si nous avions nié son malheur et sa souffrance, car, tu l'as vu comme moi, chacune des ses actions reflète, encore, le traumatisme d'Azkaban. Il s'attend à chaque moment à voir resurgir ses bourreaux. Mais ce que tu disais à l'instant, que c'est le fait que nous soyons heureux qui aurait déclenché ce… cette espèce de crise ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire…

- Non, ce n'est pas cela, je suis d'accord avec toi, je n'ai jamais connu Sirius jaloux.

Une onde longue était passée légèrement entre eux deux, la satisfaction plaisante de se constater proche l'un de l'autre, dans le regard qu'ils portent sur ce qui existe en dehors d'eux. Ils étaient alors restés silencieux, Isolfe passant ses mains le long de ses jambes découvertes, des genoux aux chevilles, des chevilles aux genoux. Le bruit soyeux de ses mains sur ses jambes avait semblé accompagner sa réflexion.

– Enfin, j'ai quand même eu l'impression qu'hier, le matin, puis juste à la fin du déjeuner, il avait oublié, bon, sans doute pas vraiment oublié, mais que Azkaban, pour une fois, était passé à l'arrière-plan et ne faisait plus écran. Tu as remarqué, toi qui le connais bien mieux que moi ?

– Non, Isolfe, je ne connais pas mieux que toi ce nouveau Sirius, enfin… non, ce n'est pas si vrai que cela, parce que l'ancien est quand même toujours là, même s'il n'arrive à le refaire surgir qu'au prix d'un effort extrême, et je crois que…

- Que ?

Elle l'avait vu disposer ses doigts en éventail sur ses joues, les deux auriculaires venant s'appuyer sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il peaufinait son idée

– Eh bien, eh bien je pense que c'est plus pour nous, que pour lui, qu'il donne ainsi le change, comme si au fond de lui, il avait abandonné l'idée de se retrouver jamais.

– Mais ce serait terrible, c'est ce qu'il t'a dit tout à l'heure ?

- Non, non, peut-être est-ce aussi son orgueil qui lui défend de courir ainsi après le souvenir de ce qu'il a été. Mais comme toi, j'ai vu ces moments où il était plus présent, plus dense, plus lourd, cet après-midi aussi.

Elle avait approuvé le mot

– Oui, plus lourd.

Elle avait ri

– Alors que nous avons passé cette heure à dire des choses hm… légères.

(En fait ils avaient échangé bon nombre de souvenirs d'étudiants, riant et se défoulant au détriment de leurs professeurs de potions, Isolfe ayant eu à subir le même genre d'énergumène qu'eux avec Usher ; Remus avait remarqué que la seule différence entre elle et eux était qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement la matière, ce qui n'avait été ni son cas, ni celui de Sirius. Il avait raconté un de ses ratages mémorables sur une potion de _gurgitis_ et Sirius lui avait rappelé comment il avait essayer de faire diversion en envoyant voler dans les airs son aspersoir).

Puis Isolfe avait recouvert ses jambes, disant qu'elle avait froid, et ils avaient alors examiné la perspective d'un procès en réhabilitation, solution proposée par Dumbledore et que Sirius avait refusé violemment, déclarant qu'il ne s'agissait que de vicieuses manœuvres juridiques et refusant en quelque sorte de repasser par la case tribunal, même si cette fois-ci le résultat serait un verdict d'innocence. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient toutefois pas osé conclure seuls qu'il faudrait sans doute entreprendre les démarches préliminaires sans le mettre au courant. Ensuite, ils avaient dû enfin s'endormir, mais Remus avait eu l'impression de se réveiller immédiatement, Isolfe pleurait à nouveau, le visage caché dans ses bras, il avait dû les écarter de force afin de la voir. Elle n'avait rien voulu, ou pu, lui dire, se calmant toutefois, mais refusant qu'il ne s'approche trop d'elle. Finalement, elle avait plus de peine à se débarrasser des paroles de Sirius que ce qu'il avait espéré, ou que ce qui aurait semblé logique. Il avait à nouveau constaté combien il était cruel qu'elle se laissât ainsi atteindre, justement parce qu'il s'agissait d'un ami, et il savait aussi que, maintenant, c'était surtout contre elle qu'elle était furieuse, courroucée de se laisser blesser si facilement. Et il avait été certain qu'au même moment Sirius était furieux contre lui.

Puis elle s'était contrainte à se calmer, lui avait déclaré

– Ne pense pas que je te fais une crise de larmes pour t'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit contre lui, je n'ai pas à m'immiscer entre vous deux.

Il lui avait répondu

– Non, je ne pense pas cela, rassure-toi. Je constate simplement que tu veux tellement te faire discrète que … - il avait pris soin de rire, afin de masquer un peu d'amertume – tu ne veux même pas que je te touche, que je te console.

Elle avait soupiré

- Je, je … t'ai blessé, après Sirius, toi ! Décidément, je ne suis vraiment pas douée.

Elle s'était à nouveau assise, avait entrepris de sortir ses jambes du lit, mais rattrapée par une sorte de découragement confus, elle était restée là, lui tournant le dos. Il avait pris garde à ne surtout pas se rapprocher, en fait il s'était même reculé, de façon à se mettre le plus au bord possible du lit et il lui avait dit

– Isolfe, je n'ai pas besoin d'une femme parfaite, qui trouverait la solution de tous les problèmes ; moi non plus je ne sais pas quoi faire avec Sirius, à part lui donner à boire – avait-il ajouté sur un ton se raillant soi-même, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant que tu es dans ma vie, je ne peux plus être blessé par qui que ce soit, sauf … sauf par toi. Isolfe, écoute-moi, entends-moi, toi qui a peur qu'un jour je me lasse de te dire des choses douces, tu as pris la place infinie que mon loup occupait, avant. C'est toi qui l'a remplacé, de ta présence est radieuse et bénéfique, et donc je te porte au cœur de moi.

Il avait parlé sans regarder dans sa direction, de façon à ce que sa voix n'allât pas rebondir sur ce dos obstiné érigé comme une défense ou comme un refus ? Soudain, elle avait dit

– On ne devrait pas tourner le dos à quelqu'un qui vous dit des choses si belles, comme si on en avait peur, non ?

– Non.

– Donc, je me retourne ?

– Oui. Elle avait reposé ses jambes sur le lit, s'était allongée sur le dos, puis sur le côté, cette fois-ci face à lui, il s'était retourné vers elle, ils avaient ensuite été tout proches, tête, bras, jambes et peau.

Et maintenant, c'est le matin et il entend à nouveau la voix de Sirius, raffermie, résolue.

– Ne me condamne pas, je l'ai déjà été. Je me suis installé à votre porte cette nuit, parce que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, j'avais un sacré besoin d'être près de vous, pour savoir si j'avais tout foutu en l'air ou pas. J'ai entendu Isolfe pleurer, je vous ai entendu parler, j'ai même entendu tes bras qui se serraient autour d'elle. Je n'ai pas compris vos paroles. J'ai entendu qu'elle ne pleurait plus, alors je me suis trouvé moins con.

Il se retourne brusquement, s'élance vers Remus, le prend aux épaules, les serre impétueusement. Remus ne fait rien pour se soustraire à cette emprise, douloureuse pourtant, il retrouve le Sirius nerveux et primesautier qu'il a connu, en apparence intact.

- Ne m'empêche pas de voir Isolfe, je suis venu lui demander son pardon, à toi aussi, à toi d'abord.

Il marque une pause, se remet à parler, d'une voix calmée, comme s'il s'était résolu à commencer un long récit.

- Je suis venu à votre porte toutes les nuits depuis jeudi, afin de vous écouter faire l'amour.

Il voit Remus rougir violemment, de la pointe du menton à la racine des cheveux, Remus qui reste sans voix pendant un moment, puis lui rétorque, et les mots s'entrechoquent dans sa bouche

– Bon Dieu, Sirius, c'est sordide, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Il a déjà compris pourtant, mais il s'obstine, le choc a été trop violent.

- Il existe d'autres moyens, des magazines, des films, des spectacles, des filles … , mais il sent tout d'un coup qu'il est terriblement injuste et même que c'est lui qui est obscène, il s'arrête soudain. Sirius reprend très vite

- Bon sang, excuse, excuse-moi, laisse moi t'expliquer, je ne suis pas devenu un pervers. Alors oui, c'est vrai, j'étais là, mais ça ne pouvait pas vous atteindre, quand vous êtes ensemble, vous êtes loin de tous les autres, vous… vous vous protégez. A deux, vous êtes intouchables. C'est … c'est parce que vous vous aimez. Et moi, j'étais juste là.

Il s'arrête un instant, sans oser encore regarder Remus. Puis il reprend, sur un ton rapide, nerveux.

– Donc, moi, planqué dans l'ombre, derrière votre porte. C'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre : j'avais un putain de besoin de savoir… si j'étais encore capable d'éprouver… se sentir… ah ! et puis merde ! tu dois bien savoir ce que je veux dire, fichtremerlin tu es un homme, hein ! Douze années sans baiser, et pire, sans avoir envie de baiser parce que tu as oublié ce que c'est, ce que ça veut dire ! Tu comprends ? Alors, j'ai essayé, ce que tu me disais, je suis allé voir une … fille comme tu dis, moi avant je disais une pute, et rien, rien, aucune réaction. Je suis resté hm qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? ah oui, de marbre, oui, c'est ça, ça évite de dire la queue entre les jambes. Froid et impassible, et puis après dégoûté d'avoir seulement eu l'idée de cette foutue… expédition. La fille était désolée, sincèrement, je crois. Elle m' a dit que lorsque je serais amoureux, tout cela redeviendrait normal, naturel, évident. Alors maintenant, pourquoi je suis venu écouter à votre porte ? comme un sale espion ?

Il marque une pause. Comme tu me regardes, Remus tu sais que tu as des yeux qui donnent, tu les as toujours eu, mais j'ai mis longtemps à m'en apercevoir, et puis de toute façon je m'en foutais, moi je me disais mes yeux sont les plus forts, et je te méprisais. Mais ensuite les yeux qui soumettent, j'ai vu ce que c'était.., tu sais, les dementors, ce sont des salopards, ils te prennent tout, c'est comme s'ils te foutaient à poil.

Il s'arrête, frotte ses joues, appuie son dos contre le mur.

– Quand vous m'avez invité, j'ai paniqué, j'ai compris que j'allais vivre près d'un couple amoureux, je me suis tout de suite demandé si j'allais être sensible à … à cela, je me suis même demandé si j'allais pouvoir supporter, si je saurais quoi faire dans une ambiance à des milliards de kilomètres de celle d'Azkaban. Bref si j'étais encore capable de vivre autrement que terré dans un coin. Et puis ici, la panique a cédé du terrain, et pourtant j'ai tout le temps peur ; la peur, ça me lâche pas, c'est un chaudron qui bouillonne, mais qui bouillonne froid, c'est là tout le temps. Tu sais, j'ai découvert une chose terrible en échappant à Azkaban, là-bas la peur, l'effroi, la perte de tout bonheur, cela faisait partie du jeu, du jeu infernal de ces salauds qui ont décidé de ces saloperies de règles, c'était normal, et ça ne posait pas problème ! Bordel, c'était confortable, j'étais ce qu'on voulait que je sois, du vide dans un emballage humain. c'était la vie, c'était ma vie.

Il ricane, douloureusement.

- Et maintenant c'est comme si le châtiment s'était retourné, personne pour me siphonner, mais regarde-moi, je suis devenu un abruti qui ne pige plus rien aux règles du monde hors Azkaban, et je ne sais plus comment on est un homme !

Remus le laisse se taire, puis il dit, et sa voix est véhémente

– Sirius, il faut absolument que tu te donnes du temps, ce qu'ils t'ont pris, ils l'ont transformé en dépouilles qui ne te sont plus d'aucun secours, tu dois te reconstruire, et tu vas guérir de tout ça, tu possédais tellement d'énergie désordonnée, d'enthousiasme, de volonté, tout cela qui me semblait désirable à moi, ta vie était sans limites ; il est impossible que de toutes ces … richesses, il ne te reste rien. Attends, il y a un mot pour dire que ça va s'arranger

– Un mot, putain, je ne te parle pas de mot, mais de vie !

Sirius a crié, méchamment. Remus est désarçonné, il se reproche de toujours faire le malin avec ses savoirs de professeur ; que faudrait-il faire alors, le prendre dans ses bras et lui caresser les cheveux ? Il s'imagine Sirius, les nuits passées, seul, debout derrière leur porte, alors que de l'autre côté du mur, Isolfe et lui étaient allongés et intimes. Une sensation confuse le traverse, comme l'idée d'un danger. Que répondre à Sirius, alors ?

– Ça s'appelle la résilience, c'est un mot, oui, mais c'est comme ça que les hommes communiquent entre eux et décrivent le monde, je n'y peux rien, c'est aussi ça être un homme, se servir de mots. Donc, la résilience, comment pourrais-tu ne pas en avoir ? ça signifie très exactement que tu vas t'en sortir et je suis prêt à te secouer, s'il le faut, pour que tu guérisses.

Il a l'impression d'avoir vu Sirius sourire légèrement, il doit penser que son ancien copain est devenu aussi chiant qu'un prof … Pourtant, quand Sirius se remet à parler, il se dit qu'il s'est peut-être trompé sur le sens de son sourire

– Guérir, au début, ça ne voulait plus rien dire, je n'étais pas malade, c'est le monde autour de moi qui était tordu, et cinglé. Et puis petit à petit c'est revenu, l'envie de …, ouais, c'est ça l'envie tout simplement. Mais parfois, c'était tellement douloureux que je me disais que je supporterais pas. Jeudi soir, après la première journée avec vous, j'ai commencé à mieux tenir le coup. Y'avait toi, Isolfe, une … te fâches pas, hein, pour ce que je vais te dire, laisse moi parler, écoute moi comme tu sais si bien faire, voilà y'avait une femme près de moi, à nouveau, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps, sauf la fille dont je t'ai parlé. Bon, mais pas … hm… enfin une femme avec qui on couche, c'est toi qui couches avec, hein, alors pour moi c'était maternel, accueillant, une chambre préparée pour moi, des repas, des supers repas, je dois dire. Alors, je me suis aperçu que par moments, je pensais plus à Azkaban. Parce que tu vois, avant j'y pensais toujours, et çà, ça voulait dire que j'y étais toujours, donc ce soir-là j'ai enfin commencé à en sortir… Et puis le lendemain aussi, et aussi quand la nuit je me planquais derrière votre porte…

Sirius quitte l' appui du mur, il se rapproche de Remus, il sent que maintenant, bon sang, ça serait vraiment lâche de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux pour lui dire ce qu'il faut.

– Alors, t'inquiètes pas pour cette histoire, c'est simple … et c'est beau aussi …j'ai entendu un homme et une femme qui s'aimaient, et puis qui s'endormaient. Et puis ça et les autres choses, aussi, tiens les trucs, … les bulbes d'Isolfe, tu sais quand je l'ai regardée jardiner, et là je me disais « Putain, Sirius tu exagères, tu pourrais lui proposer de l'aider, tu sais donc plus rien faire de tes putains de dix doigts » – ça m'a redonné envie de vivre à nouveau des moments comme ça.

Et puis hier soir, toutes les horreurs que j'ai dites. Alors que justement j'allais mieux… Crénom, ne me demande pas, je suis incapable de te dire ce qui m'a pris. Enfin, peut-être que t'as compris, c'est con, mais pour moi aller mieux, c'est difficile. Comment tu m'as pas cassé la gueule, avant de me foutre dehors ! Quand je lui ai dit qu'à elle tout avait été donné, que la vie l'avait toujours protégée, je me souvenais au même moment, tu sais cette photo qu'il y a en bas, tu m'as dit qui c'était, ce frère qui est mort. Mais j'ai quand même continué mes sales tirades. J'ai foutu des coups de pied dans ton hospitalité, j'ai écouté à ta porte, j'ai injurié ta femme, je t'ai injurié, toi aussi. J'étais désespéré et vous m'avez aidé, et je n'ai pas arrêté de dire des conneries. Tu sais, y'a beaucoup de femmes, à sa place, qui t'auraient dit « Vire moi ce salaud, t'entends comme il me traite, tu choisis, c'est lui ou moi, c'est plus ton ami, fous le dehors ». Et toi, tu m'a laissé lui faire du mal parce que tu pensais que cela pouvait m'aider !

– J'ai l'impression Sirius que c'est justement ce que tu voulais tester, non ? mon amitié, savoir si ça passait ou si ça cassait. C'est encore une de ces choses qu'il faut que tu réappropries, savoir qu'il existe des gens sur lesquels tu peux compter, leur bienveillance à ton égard, non ?

Sirius ne répond pas tout de suite

– Ou alors c'était un caprice d'enfant gâté, enfin plutôt d'homme cassé, qui se croit tout permis, puisqu'il a tant souffert. Peut-être je voulais faire souffrir à mon tour ? Si tu penses que je dois redécouvrir tous les sentiments humains, c'était un bon début, non ? … Mais j'ai été un foutu lâche, je lui aboyais dessus, et je me disais que c'est sur toi, par sur elle que j'aurais dû le faire, mais j'étais sûr que j'allais t'atteindre aussi, et ça n'a pas manqué, tu l'as bien senti, tu viens de me le dire. Et pourtant tu n'as rien dit pour m'arrêter et elle n'a rien fait pour que tu m'arrêtes.

Soudain il saisit Remus par les poignets, d'un geste à la fois emporté et réservé

– Tu comprends pourquoi il faut que je la voie, avant de vous laisser tranquilles, il faut que je lui demande pardon, que j'essaie de lui expliquer…

Il laisse retomber ses mains de chaque côté de lui. Ils restent tout deux silencieux, Remus n'est pas sûr qu'Isolfe soit prête à voir Sirius si tôt ce matin. Il voudrait lui laisser encore du temps.

Mais elle vient d'apparaître, elle porte une longue jupe sombre, du blanc en haut, ses cheveux sont humides, retenus sur sa nuque. Elle sursaute en voyant Sirius, pourtant elle avait entendu parler sur le palier, et il ne pouvait s'agir que de Remus et de lui. Elle voit que Sirius se contracte, épaules, mâchoires, regard, en réponse à son sursaut. Elle est persuadée qu'il va recommencer comme hier soir, elle se jure d'être plus patiente, mais elle se sent déjà épuisée. Elle cherche Remus du regard, elle le souhaite à ses côtés, pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir comme hier soir ? Tant pis si Sirius a besoin de la blesser pour évacuer sa détresse; car qui est-elle pour s'y opposer, elle la " femme comblée " dont il lui parlait hier soir et qui à la chance d'avoir choisi son épreuve, de se l'être volontairement imposée. Aucun mérite dans la ce qu'elle a fait, c'est bien là ce qu'il lui a dit hier soir. Et elle sait qu'il a raison, qu'à elle tout a été donné, et qu'à lui tout a été pris.

Pourtant ce n'est pas Remus qui se rapproche d'elle, mais Sirius qui est venu se placer, encore indécis, encore hésitant, devant elle. Et se met à lui parler, sur un ton grave et réfléchi

– Isolfe, il fallait que je te voie, je suis venu à ta porte, attendant que tu sortes, j'ai demandé à Remus où tu étais, il ne m'a pas flanqué hors de ce palier, il ne m'a pas jeté en bas de votre escalier, et pourtant il aurait pu, je suis venu te demander pardon et si tu le veux, si c'est nécessaire pour effacer toutes mes conneries, je … je me mettrai à genoux.

Isolfe sursaute à nouveau, elle n'attendait pas ces mots, elle est déroutée, est-ce un piège, lui offre-t-il encore le meilleur rôle, celui de la vertu toute-puissante, celui du choix du pardon pour mieux ensuite la dénigrer ? La panique l'envahit, elle est furieuse contre elle, blessée de ne pas comprendre.

Remus fait un pas vers elle, il lui dit

– Isolfe, Sirius est sincère, je te le garantis, nous avons parlé depuis tout à l'heure, crois-le, je l'ai déjà vu jouer à de mauvais jeux, mais jamais à un double jeu. Il a besoin que tu lui parles.

Elle sait maintenant qu'elle doit se mettre à prononcer des mots, dans cette étrange pièce à trois, c'est maintenant son tour, mais la panique la dévaste, paralysant sa bouche. Si seulement elle réussissait à desserrer les lèvres, elle pourrait se débarrasser de tout cela, mais que faudrait-il lui dire ? Alors, elle fait autre chose, elle s'approche de Sirius, elle ouvre ses bras, elle l'attire contre elle, elle referme ses bras sur lui, s' émerveillant de l'aisance avec laquelle le geste s'accomplit. Est-il plus simple d'étreindre que de parler ? Elle note qu'il est un peu plus grand que Remus, mais à peine. Remus, qui, elle s'en rend compte maintenant, n'a pas bougé, mais les regarde attentivement et son regard est bienveillant. Elle sent le torse de Sirius s'assouplir contre le sien, abandonner sa garde, pour le première fois. Elle pense que c'est comme cela que l'on tient un enfant ou un frère, dans ses bras, en attendant qu'il vous explique ce qui ne va pas. Une proximité intime et aimante qui favorise les explications, les confessions, quand le pardon est déjà obtenu, déjà donné. Elle n'est donc pas étonnée quand Sirius se met à parler, car c'était à lui de dire, pas à elle. Les paroles vibrent doucement entre eux, assourdies par leur proximité.

- Au début d'Azkaban, j'ai essayé de résister. Je me suis dit - Mon gars, tu vas t'économiser, tu vas leur filer ce qu'ils veulent, ces enfants de salauds, mais juste des petits bouts de toi, des choses à la con, qui n'ont jamais valu deux noises.

Et je m'étais juré que j'allais garder mon vrai moi, tu vois, l'idée, c'était de me tirer d'affaire en planquant ce qui comptait le plus dans un coin de ma cervelle plus dur qu'eux. Par Merlin, autant de dire que ça n'a pas marché, moi, Sirius Black, plus malin que tout le monde, qui se croyait plus fort que tout le monde, tu aurais vu comme ils m'ont foutu par terre, comme je hurlais devant eux. Putain, tu peux pas savoir comme j'avais peur d'eux. Y avait aucun truc pour se protéger, ils entraient dans ma cervelle quand ils le voulaient, ils prenaient leur pied dans ma tête, exactement comme si j'avais été une fille qui se faisait violer. Ils saccageaient tout. Fin de Sirius Black, à la fin ils allaient venir me coller leur saloperie de baiser, mais j'aurais déjà été mort. Un jour pourtant, j'ai eu un sursaut, je ne sais pas pourquoi, enfin, je ne sais _plus_ pourquoi. J'avais trouvé un autre truc ! Et le truc c'était de leur couper l'herbe sous le pied, c'était de mettre Black en petits morceaux, atomiser Black ! et dans tout ça, j'allai me planquer, j'allai planquer mes souvenirs, mon bonheur, ma vie. Black allait devenir un tourbillon de poussière ! planqué dans la poussière de sa cellule. Et comme ça, les enfants de salauds ça ne le trouveraient pas. Mais tu sais, Black s'était encore mis la baguette dans l'œil, parce que, eux, bouffer de la poussière de Black, ça les faisait jouir aussi. A Azkaban, même la poussière doit être vidée de ce qu'elle contient de bon et de vivant.

Sirius s'arrête, étonné d'avoir pu enfin dire tout cela. La tension dans son corps qui était revenue au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, s'efface à nouveau, comme s'il ne possédait plus l'énergie suffisante pour la maintenir. Elle devine qu'il s'effondrerait si elle ne le soutenait pas avec ses bras, elle le sent qui pèse de tout son poids sur elle, elle sent peser en lui le vide absurde dont Azkaban l'a emplit. Il est épuisé et pourtant, c'était comme si quelque chose était en train de se réveiller en lui. Il a un sursaut, il répète la question de tout à l'heure

– Je suis venu te demander pardon, il faut que tu me pardonnes.

Alors, elle se dégage un peu de leur enlacement, elle place ses mains sur son visage, et elle aussi, elle parle enfin, elle arrive à lui faire part de ses réflexions de la nuit, en marquant de longues pauses qui lui servent à retrouver la concentration dont elle a besoin pour continuer, car elle a l'impression d'avancer vers lui sur une fine couche de glace qui ne demande qu'à se briser sur une parole maladroite

– Sirius, je n'ai pas à te pardonner,… c'était ma faute, toute cette maladresse,…ce n'est pas une question d'offense… ou de pardon…, c'est moi la fautive …, j'ai été superficielle et égoïste, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, j'ai pensé que tu me faisais perdre la face, j'ai pensé aussi et surtout pensé que tout cela était …irrémédiable, j'ai été brutale parce que je savais ce qu'on pouvait te dire.

Elle s'arrête, parvient à glisser une courte inspiration dans ce flot de mots dont elle ne sait pas si Sirius les entend, puis reprend

- L'enjeu, c'est entre toi et Azkaban, entre ces 12 années que tu n'a pas vécues…, ou même que tu as dé-vécues…, les gestes que tu n'as pas faits…, les mots que tu n'as pas dits…, les sensations dont tu as été privé…, les pensées que tu n'as pas eues… .

Est-ce le mot _sensation_ que la voix vient de prononcer, si proche de son oreille, ou tous les autres, est-ce la proximité de cette femme – il panique soudain, la femme de son ami ! – ce corps de femme tout proche, comme avant Azkaban, il se concentre, mais n'arrive pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait couché avec une femme, et puis ce qu'il avouait à Remus il y a quelques minutes, lui les écoutant faire l'amour, interrogeant son corps pour savoir s'il en aurait encore envie un jour, et maintenant il tient la réponse entre ses bras. Son sexe s'est durci, quelque chose de très tiède, de très doux a envahi son bas-ventre. Il a envie de se presser contre elle de tout son long – pour le moment seuls les hauts de leur corps sont en contact, ses mains sur ses joues - de s'appuyer contre ses cuisses, mais il n'en a pas le droit ? Il se demande si Isolfe se doute de ce qui se passe en lui, il regarde Remus, il voit ses yeux, pesant sur lui et elle, il y voit de la peur et aussi autre chose, une lueur tendre, oui tendre est le mot, mais il se dit qu'il ne mérite rien de cela et il se remplit d'effroi.

Alors, est-ce pour se rassurer ? il pousse légèrement son ventre vers la hanche d'Isolfe, elle comprend, l'effroi passe de lui à elle, il est prêt à se reculer, et en même temps comment résister à l'envie d'aller plus loin ? Donc, il attend, indécis. Et puis, elle et lui entendent la voix de Remus, qui s'adresse à Isolfe, sans hésiter, rauque et grave, passant au dessus d'eux aussi doucement qu'une aile d'oiseau_._

– Isolfe, reste … reste avec lui, je te le demande, comprends- moi, n'aie pas peur, tu seras toujours innocente de ce moment.

Sirius murmure

- Je t'en prie pardonne-moi ou ne me pardonne pas mais reste là serre-moi dans tes bras garde moi près de toi juste un peu si tu savais combien j'en ai besoin.

Remus se déplace derrière Sirius, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse le voir, elle sent que toute panique l' resserre son étreinte autour de Sirius, elle appuie sa tête contre son épaule ; elle caresse sa nuque, elle respire une autre odeur, tout cet enchaînement de geste amicaux coule d'elle comme une eau vive, elle dit - C'est lui que j'aime. Ce que j'ai de plus précieux . Elle a soufflé ces mots si bas, comme pour elle seule, la chose la plus importante qu'elle a à se dire dans ce moment si étrange, des mots essentiels, protecteurs, mais Sirius les a entendus, pourtant, il lui répond, de la même voix basse – Alors c'est bien.

La jouissance de Sirius passe par son corps mais sans le toucher passe par ses yeux mais sans les fermer dans le regard de Remus le moment se referme parfaitement sur lui-même et prend place dans le temps.

Ensuite, Sirius murmure des paroles incohérentes près de sa joue, il doit s'apercevoir que ce qu'il dit n'est pas audible, ou incompréhensible, car il reprend d'une voix sourde, rauque, au milieu de laquelle la jouissance qu'il vient d'éprouver miroite et palpite encore.

- Ça n'est important que pour moi, pas pour toi, pas pour Remus.

Il force sa voix maintenant de sorte que Remus puisse entendre et il se sépare d'elle, il fait un pas de côté, ils sont maintenant à égale distance les uns des autres.

– Dites moi que je suis un salaud, traitez moi de salaud si vous en avez envie, ou peut-être vous en aurez besoin. Mais bon sang, n'oubliez pas ce qui vient de se passer, parce que ça, vous venez de me le donner. Un souvenir. Une première fois, ajoute-il d'une voix plus forte et plus grave, une voix émerveillée de ce qu'elle vient d'affirmer.

ll descend l'escalier, et, en posant ses pieds sur les marches de bois, l'une après l'autre, il pense que ce satané vide qu'Azkaban a creusé en lui vient de commencer à se combler parce qu'il y a déposé une première chose, et bon sang ! pas le premier truc venu ! non, certes non ! Par Merlin, quel cran, tout de même Remus, lui donner sa place entre les bras de sa femme, cet endroit qui n'appartient qu'à lui, ce plaisir qu'elle réserve à lui seul. Ce qu'elle lui a donné ! donné ! Il exulte dans la pulsation de la chair retrouvée, un battement vital au plus profond de lui. Il retrouve la joyeuseté impavide qu'il avait toujours associé à l'amour physique, et il est transporté par ces retrouvailles, même accomplies dans ces circonstances si particulières. Et pourtant, bon sang, comme ça fait mal aussi ! c'estcomme si en s'échappant d'Azakaban, il avait tout de même emporté cette putain de prison avec lui ! et maintenant, il faut qu'ill'expulse de lui, comme une saloperie de maladie. Petit bout par petit bout, oui, ce qu'il a expliqué à Isolfe, la méthode qu'il avait pensée être une parade à Azkaban, les particules de Sirius Black censées échapper aux dementors, bon sang quelle blague, il s'était trompé de cible, mais maintenant, il sait : c'est tout ce qu'Azkaban a laissé en lui qu'il faut balancer, petit bout par petit bout. Isolfe avait raison, il est plein d'Azkaban, et il est grand temps de faire le ménage. Ça va prendre du temps, mais c'est justement ce que Remus lui avait dit « Donne toi du temps ». Et après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il avait d'autre à faire de mieux pour le moment ?

Il brandit le poing en l'air pour défier Azkaban.

Isolfe est endormie dans ses bras, Sirius est parti (un chien noir s'est éloigné de la maison qui ne pouvait être que lui). Remus, lui, veille et réfléchit pour calmer ses angoisses ; il faut qu'il analyse la portée de ce qui vient de se passer, _de ce que lui a voulu qu'il advienne._ Il frisonne, et pourtant Isolfe est tiède et lourde contre lui. _Est-il allé trop loin ?_

Tout à l'heure, Isolfe l'a giflé, une première fois, puis une deuxième. Sirius avait descendu l'escalier, Isolfe le suivait des yeux, lui ne regardait qu'elle, l'espace d'un instant, une seconde irrationnelle, surgie du plus profond de lui, de cet endroit de lui où toutes ses angoisses macèrent, il avait eu peur qu'elle ne se lance à la poursuite de Sirius, et que…et que… et bien, ils baisent ensemble. Baiser, il lui semble que la vulgarité du mot est propre à tenir à distance cette effarante éventualité.

Mais elle n'en avait rien fait, elle était revenue vers lui, elle l'avait touché, ils avaient réintégré leur chambre et il avait fermé la porte sur eux. Elle lui avait demandé, d'un air de bravade, s'il voulait encore d'elle ; il avait senti comme une sorte de sanglot se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il avait répondu « Oui », il lui avait tendu sa main, elle l'avait agrippée avec une sauvagerie qui l'avait fait penser au loup.

Ils avaient fait l'amour d'une manière brusque et dure, à même le sol, Isolfe n'avait pas voulu de leur lit, déjà ses caresses ressemblaient à des coups, prodiguées à poings fermés, au lieu de ses mains lisses qui lui offraient habituellement toute leur longueur, et comme ils s'étaient heurtés, genoux, hanches, ses coudes enfoncés dans ses flancs, les muscles de ses jambes enserrés de toute leur force et jusqu'au silence qu'elle s'était imposée en jouissant, qu'elle lui avait imposé à lui aussi, en pressant une main rude sur sa bouche. Seul son sexe avait gardé sa tendresse et son ingénue docilité autour du sien.

Il ferme les yeux, pour revivre ce moment : la force exaltée de l'étreinte, l'urgence pressante du désir qui les parcourait tous deux.

Et puis Isolfe s' était levée, elle avait passé son peignoir, elle s'était agenouillée près de lui, qui était resté nu, allongé sur le sol, elle l'avait frappé, deux gifles en travers du visage. Il avait tourné la tête sous la première, non pas sous la force du coup, mais au contraire pour accompagner son mouvement, ne pas offrir une résistance qui pourrait lui faire mal, à elle. Puis il avait remis sa tête dans l'axe de son corps, et avait attendu.

Isolfe l'avait frappé une seconde fois, cette fois-ci, la douleur avait été vive sur sa bouche. Il voyait Isolfe bouleversée, il avait essayé de faire la part de la détresse et de l'agressivité qui étaient en elle en ce moment, comme il ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle lui avait dit - Excuse moi, il le fallait - elle avait marqué une pause. Elle était encore pleine de la violence cachée dans ce qui s'était passé entre eux trois, la violence qu'il lui avait imposée et qu'il pressentait en elle depuis tout à l'heure. Elle avait passé ses doigts sur ses joues et sa bouche, où les gifles avaient porté, c'était à nouveau une caresse, quoique encore un peu roide : elle avait dit, d'une voix pénétrante, un dosage encore incertain de douceur et d'émotion, sa voix du premier matin, celui d'après le loup.

- Je t'aime.

Il lui avait répondu

– Je t'aime infiniment.

Il l'avait attirée vers lui, sans savoir si elle allait se laisser faire, elle avait résisté un peu, puis elle avait ôté son peignoir, et elle s'était allongée à côté de lui, sa jambe contre sa jambe, en entendant le peignoir sur eux.

Au bout d'un moment, elle est endormie. Et enfin ilpeut revenir sur son angoisse,sur la peur qui a surgi en lui au moment même où il lui a donné l'ordre, car, oui, il s'agissait d'un ordre, le premier qu'il y ait jamais eu entre eux, l'ordre de rester auprès de Sirius, tout en sachant ce qui aller advenir, la peur qu' Isolfe se méprenne sur ses intentions, qu'elle ne sache voir, au delà de l'apparente bizarrerie de son attitude, ou faut-il dire de sa perversion ? la source transparente de son comportement - la fidélité à son amitié pour Sirius poussée à son point extrême. Il sait maintenant qu'Isofe a compris, mais même avant cela, il avait pressenti qu'elle le ferait, la façon dont elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, lui, Remus, rétablissant le lien si fort entre eux, alors que Sirius jouissait dans ses bras. Le couple, uni par ce moment n'avait pas été Sirius et elle, mais elle et lui, Isolfe et Remus, lui, versant son tribut d'amitié à Sirius, et elle, acceptant de le serrer contre elle, dans ses propres bras, de les plonger sans crainte dans son néant pour commencer de l'en faire surgir. Mais comme ensuite, Sirius à peine disparu du palier, il avait eu besoin de se la réapproprier sans délai, de la posséder physiquement, de la sentir autour de lui, dans cette affinité, cette fois ci un peu brutale, mais toujours réconfortante entre leurs deux corps. La zone de contact où leurs deux peaux affluent l'une dans l'autre, comme un fleuve se perdant dans son delta.

Plus tard, comme une piqûre d'aiguille, minuscule, à peine perceptible, mais aigue, revient toutefois l'idée que, si un jour Isolfe devait lui être infidèle, ce serait avec Sirius, à cause de ce qu'il a laissé se produire ce matin, et donc ce serait lui le coupable, lui et pas elle et il se serait puni lui-même. Ce matin il s'est senti assez fort, pour honorer son amitié pour Sirius et aussi pour honorer la profondeur de l'amour d'Isolfe. Il était si puissant, ce matin, et comme ce qu'il faisait semblait juste ! Mais avait-il réellement le droit de faire cela ? D'utiliser Isolfe sans son réel consentement pour payer sa dette envers Sirius, comme s'il s'agissait de le dédommager de ses années de captivité ? Pourquoi ce qui tout à l'heure lui semblait si simple, si _bienvenu,_ est-il devenu si compliqué ? Soudain, il se met à rire – il a trouvé l'explication : sans doute réfléchit-il trop ! Sagement, il décide de mettre fin à ses cogitations : après tout il est allongé sur le sol, pas sur un divan. Il ferme les yeux, il sent Isolfe dormir contre lui, il se dit qu'il n'a besoin de rien d'autre pour être heureux.

------------------------------

Et si vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez ? de cette histoire un peu tordue et de sa lègère (ou profonde ?) immoralité….


End file.
